Kathryn Bernardo
Perfil * Nombre: Kathryn Bernardo * Nombre Completo: Kathryn Chandria Manuel Bernardo *'Apodos:' Teen Queen, Kath, Kathryn * Profesión:'actriz, cantante y modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Cabanatuan, Filipinas. * Estatura: 1,57 cm * Familia: 3 hermanos Kevin Bernardo, Kaye Bernardo, Chrysler Bernardo * Relación sentimental: Daniel Padilla *'Agencia:' Star Magic Biografía Kathryn Chandria Manuel Bernardo, conocida artísticamente como Kathryn Bernardo (nacida el 26 de marzo de 1996 en Cabanatuan), es una actriz, cantante y modelofilipina.Es conocida por interpretar a su personaje principal y protagónico de "Mara", en una serie de televisión llamado "Mara Clara". Además ha firmado un contrato con Magic Star y ABS-CBN, como la artista principal y más recientemente interpretó a "Ana Bartolomé" en una película de 2011 de género drama titulado, "Way Back Home". También protagonizó su personaje principal de "Mikay", en la serie televisiva titulada "Princess and I". Carrera Bernaro comenzó a actuar en 2003, apareciendo como el joven Cielo en "It Might Be You" de ABS-CBN. En 2006, obtuvo su primer papel principal en la serie de televisión Super Inggo interpretando a Maya, el interés amoroso del personaje principal. Luego continuó desempeñando diferentes roles en otros shows de ABS-CBN como Krystala y Vietnam Rose antes de obtener un puesto permanente en el exitoso show infantil Goin 'Bulilit'. En 2010, Bernardo recibió papaeles dramáticos, el primero fue la joven Victoria en Magkaribal de ABS-CBN y la joven Jenny en Endlees Love de GMA. Casuealmente, ambos se estrenaron el 28 de juenio de 2010. El gran papel de Bernardo fue ella como Mara David / Mara Del Valle en el remake del drama televisivo de 1992 Mara Clara con su compañero de reparto y mejor amiga fuera de pantalla, Julia Montes. Desde su estreno, la serie de televión se mantuvo como un líder constante en las calificaciones primetime. Afiermandosu éxito, el programa fue nominado en''' la categoría "Telenovelas y telenovelas" del Festival de Medios de Banff 2011 y marcó el futuro de Bernardo como una actriz distinguida.' '' Después de que terminó' la teleserie de horario estelar, Bernardo pronto comenzó a aparecer en el show adolescente del domingo por la tarde Growing Up. Volviendo a asociarse con Julia Montes, el show protagonizó otras prometedoras estrellas adolescentes ABS-CBN como Kiray Celis, Diego Loyzaga y Daniel Padilla. En el programa, Bernardo interpretó el papel de Ella de 15 años que vive con su madre soltera. El espectáculo se estrenó con fuerza, ubicándose en el número 2 en general en el bloque de la tarde de la televisión de horario estelar. La carrera cinematográfica de Bernardo comenzó en 2004 con la película Gagamboy. Sin embargo, fue solo en 2011 cuando ella, junto con su coestrella de Mara Clara Julia Montes, recibió un papel principal en la película Way Back Home. La película se estrenó en primer lugar con un estimado de PHP 18 millones (US $ 428,571) en su primera semana que luego superó otras proyecciones de películas extranjeras en ese momento, como The Smurfs y Conan the Barbarian según Box Office Mojo. En ese mismo año, Bernardo se incluyó en la entrada del Regal Film en el Festival de Cine de Manila Metropolitana Shake, Rattle & Roll 13. Bernardo se enfrentó al género de terror al engancharse a uno de los papeles principales de la segunda historia de la película llamada Parola. Su actuación recibió críticas positivas. En una reseña de ClickTheCity.com, Philbert Dy alabó la actuación de Bernardo: " Una actuación fantástica de Kathryn Bernardo une todos los elementos vez sólo sea una de las mejores cosas que le ha salido de Shake Rattle and Roll" ' '''Estrella en Ascenso' Protagonizó Princess and I, una serie de televisión con temas de romance / drama, siguiendo el éxito de Growing Up. Con un elenco flanqueado por Daniel Padilla como Gino Dela Rosa, Enrique Gil como el Príncipe Jao y Bernardo como Mikay / Princesa Areeyah, la teleserie''' es promocionada como una de las más grandiosas, ya que fue el primer show filipino en ser rodado en Bhután. Además de Padilla y Gil como los hombres principales de Bernardo en el programa, el ex concursante de Pilipinas Got Talent temporada 3 Khalil Ramos interpretó al amante no correspondido y mejor amigo de Mikay, Kiko. Otros actores veteranos como Gretchen Barretto y Albert Martínez se unieron al reparto lleno de estrellas. El espectáculo obtuvo calificaciones y apreciaciones sin precedentes como el programa de horario estelar número uno en septiembre de 2012, abriendo más puertas para la brillante carrera de Bernardo. En agosto de 2013, ella y Daniel Padilla anunciaron otra serie de televisión: Got to Believe, en la que Bernardo interpreta a Chichay Tampipi, una adolescente que se reúne ''' '''con su amigo de la infancia Joaquín Manansala (Padilla) después de muchos años; Chichay se enamora del niño rico a pesar de sus diferencias económicas y el pasado familiar, encontrando obstáculos difíciles que ponen su amor a prueba. Got to Believe también fue un éxito televisivo de horario estelar, reuniendo 38.6% por ciento de audiencia durante la transmisión del episodio final del programa y ubicándose en el #2 en la lista de clasificación de televisión nacional de Kantar Media. ' Junto con Padilla, ambos protagonizaron una película filipina de comedia romántica titulada 24/7 en el amor que se lanzó el 21 de noviembre de 2012. Luego actuó junto al comediante Vice Ganda junto con Daniel Padilla en la entrada del MMFF 2012, Sisterakas;' en el 1er trimestre de 2013, Bernardo, con su coprotagonista Daniel Padilla, lanzó su primera película en solitario del Star Cinema titulada Must Be ... Love que se emitió el 13 de marzo. ' En diciembre de 2013, Bernardo y Padilla protagonizaron la película (una entrada para 2013 Metro Manila Film Festival) Pagpag (producida por Star Cinema y Regal Films) que se emitió el día de Navidad. Bernardo y Padilla encabezaron una adaptación cinematográfica de la novela best-seller de Bianca Bernardino llamada She's Dating the Gangster como parte del 20 aniversario de Star Cinema en julio de 2014. La película fue producida por Star Cinema, coproducida por' Summit Media y dirigida por Cathy Garcia-Molina. Esta es la quinta película en la que Kathryn y Padilla se emparejan en la gran pantalla después del éxito de su serie de comedias románticas Got to Believe (que también fue dirigida por Garcia-Molina). Según el gerente de publicidad de Star Cinema, Mico del Rosario, la película fue un éxito financiero, reuniendo PHP 15 millones (US $ 340,000) en su primer día de exhibición. En su cuarta semana (3 de agosto de 2014), la película recaudó PHP 230 millones (US $ 5,476,190). Un año después de su reconocimiento de FHM UK, Bernardo ocupó el puesto 17 detrás de la ex ídolo japonesa de AV Maria Ozawa para la FHM Philippines 100 Sexiest Woman 2015, que ganó Jennylyn Mercado. Kathryn con Daniel en Celebrate Mega en Islandia 2016. El 1 de diciembre de 2014, Bernardo con Daniel Padilla y Vice Ganda recibieron sus propias estrellas en la versión del Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, el Paseo de la Fama de Eastwood, ubicado en Eastwood City, Quezon City. Bernardo ha participado en empresas de canto como sus apariciones especiales para el concierto de Daniel Padilla "DOS" y su participación en los álbumes de la banda sonora de sus programas de televisión de horario estelar. Bernardo grabó su primer solo "Mula Noon Hanggang Ngayon" como parte de la banda sonora de Princess and I en 2012 y fue originalmente cantado por Lea Salonga. En 2013, grabó una versión de "Got to Believe in Magic" de David Pomeranz con Padilla para su televisión de horario estelar Got 2 Believe. En 2014, comenzó a aventurarse en la música grabando varias canciones originales y lanzando su primer álbum de estudio titulado Kathryn. Un dúo con Padilla titulado fue utilizado como la canción principal de la estación de verano de ABS-CBN. Bernardo también lanzó su primera canción original solista titulada "Ikaw Na Nga Yata", que fue utilizada en la transmisión local de la serie coreana Pretty Man. El 6 de noviembre, lanzó el primer sencillo de su álbum debut titulado "You Do not Know Me", escrito por Marion Aunor, y trata de una relación floreciente que no puede despegar debido a la falta de esfuerzo de uno de los involucrados genuinamente conocer al otro. El álbum fue lanzado el 30 de noviembre bajo Star Music, que consta de once canciones en total. Bernardo cita a las estrellas pop estadounidenses Taylor Swift y Ariana Grande como sus inspiraciones musicales; además, dijo que considera a la sensación del pop local Sarah Geronimo y al cantante Yeng Constantino como sus ídolos. Dramas *La Luna Sangre (ABS-CBN,2017) *Pangako Sa ’Yo (ABS-CBN, 2015) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Parol (ABS-CBN, 2015) (Temporada 21, Ep. 204) *Wansapanataym: Puppy ko si Papi (ABS-CBN, 2014) (Temporada 5, Ep. 225) *Got To Believe (ABS-CBN, 2013) *Princess And I (ABS-CBN, 2012-2013) *Echanted (Studio 23, 2012) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Ensaymada (ABS-CBN, 2012) *Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN, 2012) *Growing Up (ABS-CBN, 2011-2012) *Wansapanataym: Apir Disapir (ABS-CBN, 2011) *ASAP (ABS-CBN, 2011) *Mara Clara (ABS-CBN, 2010-2011) *Shoutout! (ABS-CBN, 2010) *Magkaribal (ABS-CBN, 2010) *Endless love (GMA Network, 2010) *Super Inggo at ang Super Tropa (ABS-CBN, 2009-2010) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Karnabal (ABS-CBN, 2009) *Your Song: You Know It's Christmas (ABS-CBN, 2009) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Blusa (ABS-CBN, 2009) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Bracelet (ABS-CBN, 2008) *Prinsesa NG Banyera (2007-2008) *Pangarap Na Bituin (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Super Inggo (ABS-CBN, 2006-2007) *Komiks: Bandanang Itim (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Komiks Presents: "Agua Bendita" (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Palaisdaan (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Gulong NG Palad (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Goin´Bulilit (ABS-CBN,2005-2010) *Vietnam Rose (ABS-CBN, 2005) *Krystala (ABS-CBN, 2004) *It Might Be You (ABS-CBN, 2003) Películas *Gandarrapiddo: The Revenger Squad (cameo-2017) *Can't Help Falling in Love (2017) *Barcelona: A Love Untold (2016) *She is Dating the Gangster (2014) *Must Be ... Love (2013) *Pagpag: Siyam na Buhay (2013) *Sisterakas (2012) *24/7 In Love (2012) *Shake, Rattle & Roll 13 (2011) *Way Back Home (2011) *Supahpapalicious (2008) *Tatlong Baraha (2006) *Nasaan Ka Man (2005) *Gagamboy (2004) Discografía Álbum' 'Singles' 'MV' Curiosidades *'Educación: '''OB Montessori Center Inc. antes de su debut como actriz en 2003. *Fue educada en casa, y actualmente asiste a Enderun Colleges, Taguig, donde estudia Marketing. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook Galería File:Tumblr ngoawx0NoO1tjhjyko1 500.jpg File:Tumblr mszqwurPY51qjiwzqo1 500.jpg File:Kathryn-Bernardo.jpg File:Kathryn-Bernardo-23.jpg File:Kathryn Bernardo Metro Magazine July 2014-01.jpg File:Kat.jpg Categoría:Star Magic Categoría:FCantante Categoría:FActriz Categoría:FModelo